sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"Voltio" Tyon
Gender: Male Age: 19 Sexuality: Straight Romantic Interests: None Alignment: Neutral,(leaning towards Good) Family: "Amagumo" Tyon: Twin Brother Shadan Tyon: Father Topaz Amarillo: Younger Sister Weapons: Customized Katana beamsword, named Callisto Species: Brandt's hedgehog Birthplace: Sol dimension Likes: Dislikes Alternates: Personality Voltio is a awkard kind of Solian. He tends to be a warm, friendly kind of person though he is very outspoken. He is impatient due to the electricity in his body and likes to move constantly. He has a bad temper and will explode if you push him the right way. Powers Electrokinesis: He can use control over electricity Appearance He has black fur with golden highlights, gold eyes that lack pupils, and dark tan skin. He has gold markings on the tip of his ears, and golden chestfur. He wears a yellow jacket with black lightning bolts on it, he also wears a yellow pants with black lightning bolts on his pantleg and the buckle. He is also on the taller-than average-side of a mobian. His quills are put down like an echidna with one sticking up in the air, also with a smaller quill beneath it. He also has three bangs sticking out. Diablo the Dark Voltio's Dark State. Change in appearance: His eyes turn blood red with the irises becoming pitch black. His fur turns a murky black, and his streaks turn blood red as well. His muzzle loses it's color and becomes a faded gray, the same going for his ears. His outfit also becomes red, with the lightning bolts turning gray. The tips of his quills also point up toward the sky. Change in Personality: He turns bloodthirsty, attacking anything that moves or breathes. Power gains: His speed and strength increase to the average dark state. He can fly and is near invulnerable to anything ot used by a superbeing or a deity. His lightning also gains fire attributes. Triggers: When he is around any negative power sources, or when he reaches his boiling point in anger. Weapons: Dark Callisto: His beamsword surges forward in an explosion the blade being a chaotic mass of red energy Angelo the Light Voltio's Super State Change in Appearance: Change in Personality Power Gains: Triggers: Weapons: Light Callisto: His beamsword surges forward in an explosion, the blade being a clean, smooth sheet of blue energy. Sir Balen His medieval counterpart. Weapon name: Folt Knight Title: Knight of the raging thunder. Fun Facts Few know this but his real name is Ebony, he tries to avoid this often. He also tends to look like a girl, though if this is mentioned he'll crush the person who said it. Interestingly enough he shares his black coloring and his name with the default black handgun in the Devil May Cry series. His desgin has been changed numerous times, this being his current and possibly not last design. Interestingly enough his Moebian equivalent, is a hedgehog, yet the chaos equivalent is a wolf. How this is possible is unknown. though it may not be possible. Diablo is a force to be reckoned with and a sight not to behold as he makes more appearances than his super state equivalent, Angelo. Angelo is a sight to behold because he may very well not appear that often. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Armed with a sword